This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:    BCH broadcast channel    CA carrier aggregation    CSI channel state information    CQI channel quality indicator    GSM global system for mobile communications    HetNet heterogeneous networks    HSDPA high speed downlink packet access    HSDPA high speed uplink packet access    HSPA high speed packet access    eICIC non-CA based inter-cell interference coordination    LTE long term evolution    MDT minimization of drive test    MIMO multiple input multiple output    RSRP reference signal received power    RSRQ reference signal received quality    SON self-organizing networks    TM transmission mode    UMTS universal mobile telecommunications system
LTE, an acronym of long-term evolution, is marketed as 4G LTE. LTE is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals which is based on the GSM/EDGE and UMTS/HSPA network technologies. LTE provides core network improvements for an increased capacity and speed.